Young Dreams Follow
by starstreaker33
Summary: Naly. twin sister of Natsu Dragneel has a lot of challenges to face, but the biggest challenge is the threat of Zaref.Her oldest brother. She wants to have a normal life and wants her dreams to come true.But how can you do that when the world seems to revolve around hell?Will Zaref rise and conquer before it's to late? Or will Naly and her friends be able to follow their dreams?


Sometime we all have a past that's hard to come back from and we wonder what we did wrong as we try to achieve a goal.

 **(Five Years Ago)**

A young girl with lightish pink hair was walking quietly down the road and was messing with the Snowflake necklace around her neck as she looked around thinking to herself. She had quite a bit on her mind, but that didn't sidetrack her from her mission at hand. She was searching for a place that a certain someone was said to be residing at. This someone happened to be her older twin brother.

Soon she came upon a large guild hall and looked shocked when she saw it and sighed before she bit her lip slightly and walked in through the open doorway. She glanced around for a moment and listened to the conversations around her but her body froze when she heard a loud yet very recognizable voice. Smiling she turned in the direction it came from and saw none other than her twin brother.

Quietly she walked over and looked nervous when he turned around and looked at her, "Uh…" she started before her face got grabbed and her cheeks were pinched and she yelped, "Ow! Big brother that hurt!~" she whined and rubbed her sore cheek looking up at him seeing the shocked expression on his face.

"I-It is you isn't it." he whispered before he pulled her into a warm embrace and she clung onto him tightly afraid to let go, "I'm so sorry." he whispered over and over again.

"Natsu it's okay I promise. I should be the one who's sorry. I should have paid more attention." she whispered and hugged him back shaking.

It had been over ten years since she had seen her older twin brother and now here he was right before her. It was like a miracle and a dream all at once. She was more than happy to be with him since he meant so much to her and it felt like an eternity being separated from him.

"Mind introducing us to the new comer Natsu?" a long straight red haired mage wearing armor asked smiling a little bit as she watched the reunion.

Natsu softly chuckled and smiled sweetly, "Guys meet my little twin sister Naly Dragneel." he answered smiling happily at his twin.

 **(The Present)**

The girl from five years ago wandered through the guild smiling happily as she stretched and hummed softly in thought as she looked around watching everyone as they got along and everything seemed happy and had become a home and a safe haven that she had always hoped for. Not only that she had her brother with her and that made everything even more amazing than before. She had also become friends with not only Natsu and his friends but a few girls named, Kiannie, Luna, Lyra and Hope.

All three of these girls were dragon slayers. Hope was a Celestial Dragon Slayer, Kiannie was a Moon Dragon Slayer, Luna was a Water Dragon Slayer, and Lyra was a Music Dragon Slayer. All of these girls had such a unique past and several adventures but Kiannie had probably the most tragic of the four besides Naly's.

Kiannie was born in a small village named Hikori to her mother Madeline and her father Ryuu. When she was only two months though her mother had died in an accident where a Zaref worshipping cult had attacked her home village when she was a baby. Her mother tried to protect her but was sadly killed and Kiannie was taken away to a place known as the Tower of Heaven. She had grown up with a sad and harsh life with horrible conditions that no one should have endured at her age, but she had one upside where she met a young boy by the name of Jellal who Erza also had contact with but she refused to speak about to anyone. Jellal had actually helped Kiannie break her cuffs and escape from the Tower of Heaven which was proven difficult since she was so young. When she had arrived on shore Kiannie had traveled many miles barely surviving till one night she had encounter a Dragon named Lunetta. Lunetta had taught her many skills including Dragon Slayer magic. Then the fateful day had came on 7/7/777 when all dragons had vanished. She had later on encountered Naly's brother Natsu in the forest who had taken er in. The only thing she had left though was a moon crescent necklace with three stars on one side of the chain and a single heart dangling from the crescent piece and her memories of Jellal and the Tower of Heaven.

Hope on the other hand had been with her parents who loved her dearly, but she had ended up losing her way in the forest where she happened to meet the Celestial Dragon, Draco. Draco took pity on the poor frighten girl and he had practically raised her as his own daughter. Hope had learned how to control Celestial Dragon Slayer magic till yet again the day when Dragons vanished off the face of Fiore she had only been left with a bracelet that had a charm of the Celestial galaxy, the zodiacs, and little adorned stars on it.

Lyra on the other had was born in a village without music. Lyra herself had enjoyed creating soft and gentle melodies, but music was forbidden so she would always have to create it away from her home. One day while she was in the woods she happened to come across the sweet and gentle melody of a lullaby. It didn't make her sleepy but it rather intrigued her this was the day she had met her own dragon Melody. Melody was of sickly age but she was said to have a kick in her step the day she had met Lyra. She had taught Lyra dragon slayer magic as well as how to play several instruments such as the piano, flute, violin, and guitar. Melody had passed away and left Lyra on her own so the young girl had left her home village and she had ended up in the town of Magnolia where Makarov had found her and took her in under his wing.

Luna's was fairly similar to Hope's but her dragon father was Poseidon who had taught her many things on water dragon slaying. The gift he had left for her when he vanished was a necklace with a mermaid charm and a small vial containing what seemed to be a piece of Seaweed. The gift had meant the world to her and she never took it off because it was her last memory of him.

Naly on the other hand. No one knew her story. Not even Natsu knew what she had been through but to say the least? She was a Ice Dragon Slayer. She wasn't willing to share that information with anyone though.

"Naly!~ I'm hungry!" Hope chimed up soon as the group of girls were sitting at a table in the guild hall.

Kiannie rolled her eyes slightly, "Than go get some food from Mirajane." she muttered and earned a slight glare from Hope.

"Easy for you to say. You live in the woods and don't have to worry about rent where as I have to." Hope answered and stuck her tongue out at Kiannie.

"I built my damn home. Why don't you room with someone?" Kiannie answered slightly annoyed now.

Hope let out a huff in defeat and got up getting food causing Naly to softly chuckle, "Jeez I wish her and Natsu would just get together. They almost act so alike other than Hope can be a bit more mature sometimes and doesn't lose her temper easily." she said softly.

Luna smirked and shook her head, "Naly why don't you get the courage and ask Gray already? I mean it's clear he has absolutely no interest in Juvia, so maybe you have a chance." she answered smiling sweetly causing Naly to blush and looked away, "Yeah and maybe you should ask out Rogue. We all see how googly eyed you get around him." Lyra giggled and smirked before she went back to writing her music.

"S-Shut up I don't like Rogue that way. W-We're just friends."Luna answered extremely flustered now causing the girls to laugh.

Naly shook her head and smirked, "You guys are all crazy. Ya know that?" she asked softly causing Lyra to chuckle, "And you're the one who decided to be friends with the most crazy girls in the entire guild hall besides Erza." she chuckled not knowing the red haired mage was behind her till she earned a smack across the head that caused her to yelp in pain.

"And this is why you never try to talk about Erza behind her back." Kiannie laughed and stood up, "Well it was nice hanging with all of you, but I have a rendezvous with someone very important."

"Ohhhhhh does Kiannie have a boyfriend now?" Luna teased.

"Is he hot?" Lyra asked.

"Is he a gentleman?" Hope chimed in when she came back.

Kiannie sighed and chuckled at her friends, "Yes, he is a gentleman. Yes, he is hot and handsome. No none of you are ever going to meet him." she chuckled causing the girls to let out an 'aw' in defeat.

The teal hair Moon Dragon Slayer Mage chuckle and shook her head before she walked out on her own and hummed.

"Who agrees we should totally stalk her tonight?" Lyra asked being the hopeless romantic that she was of course since she always said she had no chance at the 'love game'.

"Who says we shouldn't because we all know that when Kiannie finds out she'll be ultra pissed off at us."Hope answered and ate her Chili Cheese Fries as she looked at her group of friends.

"I'm actually kinda curious as to who she's going on a date with because generally she would let us meet the guy so we can approve of him first." Luna said softly.

"Maybe it's just because she wants to give it a try on her own. I mean come on guys Kiannie needs a date night. She's been through so much with the Tower of Heaven and all including with Jellal." Naly said softly.

Lyra sighed softly, "You're right. I mean I totally understand that Jellal was Kiannie's first love but… come on it kinda isn't her fault he had turned out that way. And I mean it's been over seven years since she's seen him. The whole entire Tenrou time lapse set us all back and we can't blame her for wanting to know the truth, but we also can't blame her for wanting to start over." she said softly.

Naly nodded, "Yeah... " she muttered softly and sighed before taking a small glance at Gray and blushed a little bit before she looked away, "Well I'm gonna turn in for the night. I'll see you guys later." she said softly and got up heading to her and Natsu's shared home quietly as she looked down and hummed in thought.

Kiannie looked around and sighed softly rubbing her arm, "Where is he?" she muttered till a pair of hands cover her eyes and a sweet silky voice whispered in her ear, "I'm right here baby girl." a smile came across the dragon slayer's lips and she turned around and smiled up at a male with light blue hair, deep brown eyes, and a red birthmark over his right eye.

"Hey my sweet Crime fighter." she chuckled softly and leaned up wrapping her arms around his neck gently and kissed him on the lips.

"Well when did this little nickname come up?" he teased playfully when he pulled away and kissed her forehead carefully.

"I don't know. I guess I can say I'm one of the the few who knows that Jellal Fernandes an ex evil sorcier is now the master of an independent guild known as Crime Sorciere and is now the fighter against Dark Guilds all over the land of Fiore." she softly chuckled and kissed his cheek gently.

Jellal softly chuckled and shook his head before he leaned down and kissed her once more delicately on her lips, "Well that is a good thing then. But to say the least being an independent guild isn't truly as easy as it sounds." he said softly with a sigh.

"I understand my love. I'm just glad the council hasn't tried anything yet." she whispered softly and sighed resting her forehead against his, "It's also hard sometimes to be in love with a criminal that no one bothers to hear."

"I'm sorry if things have been difficult for you. I wish I could make it up to you." he whispered and moved some hair from her face before he leaned down and gently kissed her once more.

Kiannie chuckled and pulled away, "You don't need to worry about making it up me Jellal. I'll be happy just as long as I know you're safe and no harm comes to you." she whispered sweetly causing him to softly chuckle, "Of course I don't. You're content with anything and everything." he answered softly and kissed her forehead carefully as he ran his fingers through her hair and hummed lightly in thought.

Jellal smiled sweetly, "I'm glad to have met someone as kind and as forgiving as you. You're the absolute light of my world and my everything." he whispered causing her to smiled even more than before.

"I'm glad I could make you smile and feel loved Jellal. You know you mean the world to me." she whispered softly and cupped his cheek and leaned up kissing him gently on the lips.

It wasn't their first kiss nor would it be their last for that night. They knew though that once the dawn arose above the horizon they would have to go their separate ways, but that didn't bother them all that much. They knew soon they would meet again.

 **This was the beginning of an age for all of them.**

 **They would face hardships.**

 **They would share tears with one another.**

 **They would destroy their biggest enemy.**

 **Zaref.**

 **(A/N Yes I know some people are gonna be skeptical and say 'Oh you have to many dragon slayer ocs' or something along those lines. Just please don't criticize me. These are also my oc's that I rp {role play} with and I've put a whole hell of time and effort into them. Yes, some may have some weird Bio's and all I'm working on it. I do also have some other oc's I'm working on and I have one more Dragon Slayer oc. After that I swear they are just normal mages. I also know {To my followers and readers} that it's been a very long time since I have published something or have updated things. I do have writers block in those stories, but I'm trying to figure things out. Again please I ask for writers criticism not on how many Dragon Slayer oc's are allowed and etc. Thank you and enjoy. Also give me ideas if you have any.)**


End file.
